La haine dans la peau
by Lily Midori
Summary: [OS] Les pensées du Maître sur sa relation avec le Docteur, pendant un certain évènement de The End of Time... (Spoilers S4.EP17 & S4.EP18)


**La haine dans la peau**

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'histoire elle-même.  
Les personnages et l'univers de Doctor Who appartiennent à Sydney Newman, Donald Wilson et Russell T Davies, ainsi qu'à la BBC.

Le physique des personnages appartient à leurs interprètes.

L'image de couverture est originaire du site de la BBC.

Cette histoire ne peut pas être recopiée, même partiellement, publiée/diffusée sous votre nom/pseudonyme ou en me citant, adaptée graphiquement, traduite, ou n'importe quoi d'autres sur n'importe quel support virtuel ou physique.  
Contactez-moi le cas échéant, pour avoir mon aval ou mon refus. Merci.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je la publie pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.

Les libertés prises sur la vie, le profil psychologique ou l'apparence des personnages ne sont que mon interprétation personnelle de leur histoire.

 _Rated :_ T.

 _Genre :_ drama - sci-fi.

 _Chapitres :_ one-shot.

 _Statut :_ terminé.

 _Personnages :_ The Tenth Doctor, The Master (Simm!Master).

 _Risques de spoilers :_ risques majeurs. Cet OS reprend le double épisode spécial Noël N°17  & 18 de la saison 4 de la 2ème série. Ne pas regarder si vous ne voulez pas vous spoiler la saison 4, la saison 5, ou le double épisode lui-même.

 _Avertissements :_ sous-entendu d'une relation plus que platonique entre deux hommes (mais pas confirmée), donc homophobes s'abstenir.

 _Note de l'auteur : et bonjour, bonsoir, à vous ! Cet OS a été rédigé le 30 décembre 2009, après la diffusion de **The End of Time** , le double épisode spécial de Noël, N°17 & 18._

 _Comme dit précédemment, risque de spoilers, cessez donc de lire maintenant ! Cet OS reprend un passage du double épisode, du point de vue du Maître._

 _Le Maître est quelque peu OOC, et une relation plus que platonique est sous-entendue, mais je ne confirme rien. Je n'avais pas rédigé cet OS dans l'idée d'en faire un slash, mais plutôt de façon à laisser planer le doute._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Nous nous reverrons plus bas._

 **[Edit du 11.7.16]** _Merci à_ **OldGirl-NoraArlani** _pour ses précieux conseils et sa gentillesse ! Sans elle, cette nouvelle version de **La haine dans la peau** n'aurait jamais vu le jour !_

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dis-par pitié, sans doute, toujours cette fichue pitié qui causera ta perte !

 _Un peu plus tôt..._

Tu m'as retrouvé près d'une décharge. Tu sens ma présence, tu sens ce feu qui brûle en moi et qui me consume.

Tu t'immobilises derrière moi, quelque part en hauteur. Tu ne m'as pas encore vu. Tu attends un bruit, un signal, une preuve qu'il s'agit de moi et personne d'autre, que je suis bien revenu d'entre les morts.

Tu m'énerves. Je peux te sentir dans mon dos, avec ta pathétique tête de cocker abandonné dans un hangar en flammes. Tu. M'énerves.

Je décharge toute ma colère sur ce malheureux fût.

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Allez, Docteur, cherche-moi. Regarde-moi, je suis là. Je voudrais voir ton regard de traître posé sur moi.

Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu pensais que brûler mon ancien corps m'arrêterait ?

À quoi cela rimait, de donner des funérailles Gallifreyennes à quelqu'un que tu as toujours abandonné, ou, pire, laissé pour mort ?

Abandonné sur Terre sans TARDIS, enfermé par des primates, chute mortelle, enseveli dans les décombres de MA ville, perdu dans l'espace-temps, rapetissé puis brûlé vif, bloqué parmi des foutus hommes-jaguars, jeté dans l'Oeil de l'Harmonie, tué par mon assistante puis par une traîtresse de femelle humaine... **[1]**

Tu es un aimant à problèmes ! Pire encore, tu t'imagines _m'aider_ en agissant ainsi !

Pris d'un sentiment d'urgence, tu descends de ton perchoir pour me rattraper. Je cours, t'entraînant dans mon sillage. Il faudra bien cela pour dépasser les quais et t'éloigner de tout humain susceptible de te distraire.

 _Pourquoi cette vieille pie fossilisée t'a tripoté ?!_ **[2]**

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Au plus profond de la décharge, je t'attends. Il fait sombre, c'est mal famé et le vent balaie tout ce qui est trop faible pour lui résister. Un peu comme dans ma tête. Cette comparaison me fait rire intérieurement.

Je me retourne vers toi. Je m'oblige à te regarder dans les yeux. J'y lis beaucoup de colère et de regret... et serait-ce _de l'espoir_ qui leur donne cet éclat ?

 _Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

Non, non, non, tu as l'air tellement en colère, ce ne peut être que de la déception.

 _Déçu de moi, Docteur ?_

Je me voile la face, j'en suis conscient, mais c'est tellement plus facile. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais trouver d'autre dans ton regard et je romps le contact. _Lâche_ , chuchote une voix en moi. _Et cette voix a ton timbre, Docteur._

Si seulement tu étais capable de me parler. Avec d'autres mots que ceux promettant rédemption.

Combien de fois as-tu été trompé par un ennemi que tu avais pris en _pitié_ ?

Combien de fois as-tu persisté à croire en une deuxième chance ?

Combien de fois m'as-tu pris en pitié ?

 _Et combien de fois m'as-tu donné de "deuxième chance" ?_

Je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai mal, tellement mal, dans ma tête et j'ai besoin de rester en colère. Il faut que je reste en colère. Sans quoi, je n'aurais plus le courage de me dresser contre toi.

Une décharge à ta droite. Une décharge à ta gauche. Et une entre les deux coeurs.

Tu cherches à avancer, par fierté peut-être ? Mais tu ne peux pas résister longtemps, et tu t'écroules sur le sol poussiéreux. La lueur des flammes, nées de ma colère, danse sur ton visage.

Avant même de le réaliser, comme si j'avais toujours fait cela, je me retrouve à tes côtés pour te rattraper.

Quand je le réalise, je fais une grimace, honteux de mon geste, _gêné de ne pas pouvoir te détester totalement_ , chuchote ma conscience-quelle conscience ?

Et je te lâche.

 _Tu es pathétique._

Notre ancienne relation me manque.

Tu me manques...

Ridicule. C'est ridicule. Je suis le Maître, l'un des deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps, et je...

 _Je suis pathétique._

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Alors même que je te contemple, à terre, empêtré dans ton stupide manteau marron, je me pose une question, à laquelle je ne suis pas capable de répondre.

Si nous devions vraiment en arriver là ?

Je m'assis brusquement sur mes talons, te faisant relever la tête _et il y a cette lueur au fond de tes yeux, et ce pour n'importe laquelle de tes incarnations, que tu aies les yeux marron, bleus, verts, ou gris, il y aura toujours cette lueur qui dit_ Je te pardonne, tu le sais, je te pardonne toujours, alors arrête maintenant avant que ce ne soit la fois de trop.

 _Non ! Tu m'as menti !_

Tu m'as menti, tu m'as toujours menti, abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi, pour mieux revenir me faire la morale et me mettre les fers aux chevilles !

Tu pensais pouvoir arriver comme une fleur, me sortir un discours poignant sur notre ancienne relation, éventuellement me tirer quelques larmes, et enfin me ramener à la maison ?

Oh, pardon, c'est vrai. Il n'y a plus de maison. Il n'y a plus de Gallifrey. Il y a juste toi et moi, dans un cycle éternellement voué à la destruction de tout ce que l'on approche.

 _Juste toi... et moi..._

Alors, je te parle. Je te parle de notre planète, des pâturages de mon père, de nos jeux.

De tout et de n'importe quoi, pour essayer d'oublier ce son qui revient toujours plus fort.

Je dévie sur l' _avant tout cela_ qui flotte entre nous deux, avant de me reprendre. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à _ça_. L'amertume fait vibrer ma voix. Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi, cette fois.

 _'Look at us now...'_

Et tu tentes ta chance, encore. Tu n'auras de cesse de vouloir me ramener à de meilleurs sentiments ?

 _'C'mon, stay with me this time. I can help you. I still l...'_

Tu devrais savoir quand te taire.

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Oh oui, oui, oui, tu as mal, très mal, _affreusement_ mal ! Tu n'es pas habitué à prendre des décharges d'énergie pure entre les deux coeurs tous les jours, pas vrai, _Docteur_ ?

Tu parles beaucoup, mais je ne te vois jamais te battre.

Toujours à parler et à charmer les autres, pour sauver, sauver, _sauver_ , ce stupide monde de stupides primates !

Toujours à courir d'un coin à l'autre de ce caillou, ce déchet nommé Terre, qui t'a volé à moi.

J'envierais presque la pathétique condition humaine des milliards d'imbéciles peuplant ce monde, si cela me permettait de te garder pour moi.

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, _mal mal mal-_ MAL !

 _'I'm sooo hungry...'_

Tu me dis de me taire, mais je ne peux pas. C'est seulement dans ces moments-là que tu me regardes vraiment.

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Tu savais que je n'étais pas fou, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit pour m'aider !

Tu as préféré me conforter dans un mensonge !

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné par ton déni ? La folie, l'explication ultime. Un gosse malade à rassurer, avant de lui injecter son médicament quotidien, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? _Hein, Docteur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les entends pas ? Docteur, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'entends pas ce rythme qui me poursuit ?_ **[3]**

Écoute ! Écoute ! Écoute ! Écoute !

 _Lâche !_

Tu l'as entendu ! Si toi-même tu n'es pas fou, comment expliques-tu la présence des tambours dans ma tête ?

Je m'échappe, soulagé de ce doute-je ne suis pas totalement sain d'esprit, mais je n'ai _jamais_ imaginé ce son, en fin de compte !

Le feu brûle toujours. Autant derrière nous que dans mon corps. Mon squelette s'illumine à cause de l'énergie mortelle qui s'accumule en moi. La douleur qui me transperce est horrible.

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

 _Quelque chose arrive._

Dis-moi ce que c'est !

Je te domine de toute la hauteur du tas de cailloux où j'ai atterri.

Soudain, alors que tu m'as rejoint et que tu m'écoutes monologuer, je me fais aveugler par une lumière puissante.

Cela ressemble aux fragiles véhicules aériens de cette planète de primates. On vient me chercher ?

 _Enfin !_

Alors même que je triomphe, plusieurs personnes m'entourent, m'immobilisant.

Une pointe de peur se glisse sournoisement en moi.

Je ne veux pas.

 _Je ne veux pas !_

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_

Docteur ?

Docteur !

Docteur...

 _'Doct...'_

Je glisse dans l'inconscience avec ton visage comme dernière vision, gravé sur ma rétine.

 _Un, deux, tro..._

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'aime particulièrement la psychologie du Maître incarné par Simm. C'est un plaisir de le torturer-d'écrire sur lui._

 **[1]** _Ceci, c'est une liste non exhaustive de tous les problèmes arrivés au Maître au fil du temps, souvent à cause du Docteur (involontairement ou non). Dure, la vie de Seigneur du Temps renégat._

 **[2]** _Le Maître n'était pas si loin, il a très bien pu voir le car s'arrêter et le "fan-club" du Docteur l'entourer... Et il est jaloux, car même sur une autre planète c'est son homologue qui est plus populaire ! (En même temps, s'il n'avait pas tenté d'asservir le monde toutes les deux semaines...) Et dans un coin de sa tête, il est aussi jaloux qu'une momie femelle se permette de toucher SON Docteur. Mais ça, c'est un secret._

 **[3]** _Cet épisode m'a brisé le coeur. Il avait besoin d'aide ! Il avait mal ! Méchant Docteur ! *part en sanglotant*_

 _J'espère que cet OS vous auras plu. J'ai encore un grand nombre d'autres histoires dans mes documents. Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour tout traduire/corriger/rectifier._

 _Un grand merci à vous pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à_ **OldGirl-NoraArlani** _pour son soutien._

 _Je vous souhaite une journée intéressante, une soirée tranquille et une nuit silencieuse (Moi, je dors mal en ce moment, et vous ?)._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Lily M._


End file.
